


Goldfish

by WolfOfSherwood



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Just my two favourite hobbits, Sackville-Baggins Bashing, domestic life, goldfish, i think..., sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfOfSherwood/pseuds/WolfOfSherwood
Summary: Frodo gets a pet after moving in with his Uncle.





	Goldfish

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while. This fic was written about two years ago, but I decided to bring it over here anyway. I apologise for any errors, and I hope you enjoy my short slice of fluff!

Frodo tapped the fish bowl, gazing at the goldfish inside with wide, blue eyes. It swam methodically around the sphere, repeating laps one after the other, occasionally going through the little castle perched amongst the stones. 

The young boy stuck out his bottom lip and continued to stare, quite fascinated at how the fish never appeared to get bored. Frodo knew that if it was him, he wouldn't be able to stand it. He wanted adventure; to see new places and meet new people. The fish quite obviously didn't. In fact, it seemed rather mundane. 

"Got a name for it yet?" Bilbo called into the room, wiping his hands on a tea towel. 

Frodo squinted and looked hard at the shiny little fish, trying to find a fitting name for such a repetitive and dull but amusing creature. A name drifted into his mind, one that matched the little fishy perfectly. 

"Lobelia."


End file.
